Les trois soeurs dans la tourmente
by bellatrix92
Summary: Cette fic commence après le ministère, Voldemort après avoir violemment puni Bellatrix réajuste ses plans de manière incompréhensible. Une partie de ceux ci comprend de capturer Androméda Tonks. Dans quel but? Rodolphus de son côté s'évade une seconde fois d'Azkaban avec son beau frère, mais en chemin, le doute le prend... Que va t-il se passer au manoir Malefoy?
1. une décision trop tardive

22 décembre 1980, dans la forêt proche de Douthguide au nord de Londres, le temps d'hiver froid et humide n'invitait guère à une balade. Il était environ onze heure du matin quand, pour la première fois de la journée, quelqu'un se décida à emprunter le petit chemin de randonnée menant à un chêne prétendu millénaire qui attirait parfois quelques touristes à la belle saison.

Quand je dis que quelqu'un se décida, en vérité il, ou plutôt elle, ne semblait pas avoir décidé grand-chose avant de s'aventurer dans ces lieux déserts.

Il s'agissait d'une femme jeune qui accusait au moins vingt printemps et certainement même un peu plus. Si son allure était celle d'une personne paniquée et désorientée, si son chignon avait sans doute été réalisé à la hâte en attendant de sécher ses cheveux son vêtement lui, présentait un luxe assez incompréhensible dans une telle situation. D'autant qu'il n'avait rien de très actuel.

En effet l'inconnue était vêtue d'une longue robe d'étamine ocre à manches ballon et à la jupe légèrement bouffante qu'elle avait relevé en hâte pour courir, dévoilant ainsi des chevilles assez délicates et chaussées seulement de mules bleu nuit, assorties au châle de laine fine qu'elle avait jeté sur ses épaules.

En cette matinée, la présence de touristes ou même de riverains sur ce sentier glacial aurait déjà semblée incongrue, celle d'une jeune femme vêtue à l'ancienne, qui plus est avec des vêtements dont tout indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'habits d'intérieur, pas encore coiffée et complètement perdue, ne pouvait paraître que des plus étranges.

Toutefois ici, la bizarrerie ne faisait que commencer car la jeune femme qui avait atterri sur ce chemin sans qu'il ne soit bien possible de savoir d'où elle venait n'y resta guère de temps. Elle fit quelques pas comme si elle avait voulu se repérer et ses yeux se fixèrent sur un arbre dont la présence en ces lieux pouvait paraître aussi incongrue que la sienne: il s'agissait d'un chêne liège.

Ceux-ci sont très rares en effet, pour ne pas dire complètement inexistants, dans toutes l'Angleterre car il faut dire qu'ils préfèrent largement les climats plus chauds et plus secs comme le climat méditerranéen. Aussi la survie de celui-ci relevait du mystère le plus épais.

En apercevant cet arbre toutefois, la jeune femme si étrange poussa un soupir de soulagement, montrant ainsi qu'elle connaissait les lieux. Elle sortit du sentier principal pour en emprunter un autre qui s'enfonçait dans une forêt de bouleau adjacente, et qui avait surement été créé par des animaux des bois. Bientôt, elle fut hors de vue depuis le sentier principal.

Ici, l'orée de la forêt de Douthguide n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres, et bientôt la jeune femme déboucha sur un quartier résidentiel construit à flanc de colline qu'elle contourna pour se diriger vers une habitation située à la bordure. Les lieux étaient aussi désert que le bois car la pluie venait de se mettre à tomber, de fines gouttes glacées qui prouvaient que la neige n'était pas loin.

L'inconnue ouvrit le portail d'une des maisons du lotissement, encerclée par un jardin quelque peu en désordre, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée dont-elle actionna la sonnette.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années lui ouvrit et la toisa avec froideur, toutefois elle l'invita à entrer d'un geste sec et la jeune femme obéit.

Malgré l'accueil froid réservé par la quinquagénaire, la jeune femme semblait une habituée des lieux, sinon chez elle, car aussitôt qu'elle fut entrée dans le hall minuscule de la maison, un grand bruit se fit entendre en haut des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

-Viens vite papa! Elle est revenue!

Une petite fille qui pouvait avoir cinq à six ans déboula soudain à toute vitesse dans le hall après avoir sauté les cinq dernières marches d'escalier et effectué une roulade pour se recevoir. Elle était visiblement entraînée à ce genre d'exercice car elle se releva dans le même mouvement et fonça sur la nouvelle venue:

-Maman!

Outre son excitation, elle était assez atypique, possédant en effet une chevelure d'un rose intense, un nez en pointe et un visage en forme de cœur, on aurait dit un petit lutin.

-Nymphadora, murmura la jeune femme en se penchant pour la soulever et la serrer dans ses bras.

-C'est quand que tu restes pour toujours? Demanda la petite fille.

Le visage de sa mère se crispa légèrement mais la fillette n'en vit rien, au même moment un homme jeune descendit les escaliers en hâte, il resta un instant figé en apercevant la jeune femme devant l'entrée.

-Méda? Tout va bien?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme baissa les yeux un instant, comme quelqu'un qui cherche une manière d'expliquer quelque chose de compliqué ou de difficile.

Toutefois ce moment de flottement ne dura pas car « Méda » se ressaisit rapidement, elle répondit dans un souffle:

-J'ai cru qu'ils me tuaient...

-Qui ça? Demanda la femme plus âgée d'une voix aussi froide que son attitude envers la nouvelle venue.

D'ailleurs « Méda » semblait être habituée à ce ton, car elle ne se laissa pas désarçonner et répondit d'une voix égale:

-Mon père et ma mère, et puis Bella aussi... C'est elle qui a trouvé.

-Trouvé quoi? Demanda le jeune homme qui s'était rapproché d'elle.

-Je n'en sais trop rien, j'étais allée me doucher et lorsque je suis revenue elle sortait de ma chambre comme une furie avec mon père et ma mère sur ses talons. Ils ont commencé à m'insulter et mon père m'a attrapée et... enfin la situation a dégénéré. Si je n'avais pas eu pris ma baguette dans la salle de bain à cause des Doxys, je ne sais pas où je serais maintenant. À un moment j'ai réussi à me dégager et à repousser mon père et j'ai transplanné...

-j'imagine que tu vas prendre une sacrée tannée en rentrant chez toi dans ce cas, répondit la femme plus âgée.

-Je doute qu'Androméda rentre chez elle maman. Répliqua le jeune homme, ils ont découvert pour nous deux?

C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

-Oui Ted, ils savent, répondit la dénommée Androméda, la situation dans les détails je ne le pense pas, mais ils savent que j'ai une liaison. Je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre ce qu'ils avaient découvert. J'étais bien trop occupée à sauver ma peau pour cela.

Ted, puisqu'il s'appelait ainsi, hocha la tête gravement et jeta à sa compagne un regard vaguement interrogateur.

-Si je remets les pieds là-bas ils me tueront, maintenant j'en suis sûre.

-Ça veut dire que tu ne vas plus repartir?

Cette fois-ci, c'était la fillette qui avait posé la question, elle regardait sa mère avec un visage de chaton tristounet auquel peu de monde aurait résisté.

Comme Androméda restait sans répondre, sûrement un peu sonnée, Nymphadora s'adressa à la femme plus âgée:

-C'est vrai grand-mère, elle va rester maintenant maman? Elle ne peut pas repartir si on veut la tuer...

Mais tout le monde restait figé dans le hall, comme si cette question créait une impasse à laquelle il aurait été difficile de répondre. La grand-mère regarda tour à tour Androméda, Ted et enfin sa petite fille, puis elle haussa les épaules et répliqua d'une voix acide:

-Ici on est pas des sorciers Androméda, alors si tu veux rester tu vas immédiatement te changer, je ne veux pas courir le risque que mes voisines te voient ainsi, elles te croiraient dérangées.

-Tes voisines... Commença à répliquer Ted, mais sa mère le coupa net.

-Ta fille va avoir six ans mon fils! Je pense qu'il est plus que temps que sa mère se décide a vivre en adulte responsable et non pas comme une gamine sous la tutelle de ses parents.

La dispute aurait sûrement éclaté si Androméda elle-même n'y avait pas mis une terme avant que Ted ne réponde.

-Ta mère a raison, dit-elle d'une voix douce à son compagnon, ne la contredis pas. Je vais changer de vêtements Hortense, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Sa belle mère acquiesça et Androméda monta à l'étage, elle entra dans la chambre située sur sa droite, tout près de l'escalier. Il s'agissait d'une pièce sous les toits largement éclairée d'un vasistas à vitre granuleuse, un papier peints gris perle à bandes indigos commençait un peu à défraichir. Quant au mobilier il se composait d'un lit assez bas, d'une armoire murale où étaient fourrées les affaires de Ted, de deux descentes de lits et d'un coffre dans lequel Androméda rangeait ses quelques affaires moldues. Des rideaux jaunes dissimulaient une petite fenêtre coincée dans le côté gauche du mur donnant sur le jardin.

Androméda ouvrit le coffre contenant ses effets personnels, elle en sortit son unique jean et un chemisier blanc qu'elle enfila, chaussa des pantoufles et garda cependant son châle.

Puis elle mit ses mules à sécher sous le radiateur et étendit sa robe sur une chaise non loin, le bas était tout maculé de boue.

La jeune femme vérifia que sa belle-mère n'était pas montée à l'étage avant d'y jeter un rapide sort de nettoyage ainsi qu'à ses mules. Elle noua également ses cheveux en une tresse sommaire puis descendit dans le salon.

Le reste de la famille l'attendait sans en avoir l'air, Nymphadora jouait distraitement sur un fauteuil, Hortense triait des fèves sur la table ainsi que Ted. Androméda prit un couteau dans la cuisine et se mit également au travail, et ils n'étaient pas trop de trois pour venir à bout des cinq bassines de fer blanc remplies à ra-bord. La récolte de l'année avait été excellente et celle des cardes aussi, il y en avait plusieurs bottes dans la cuisine.

Bien qu'elle n'éprouva pas en temps normal de véritable attirance pour ce genre de travaux de cuisine auxquels elle était peu habituée, Androméda fut soulagée de pouvoir s'assoir et se perdre dans cette occupation monotone après les évènements de la matinée.

-Tu sembles bien pensive, remarqua Hortense.

La jeune femme hocha distraitement la tête sans répondre, en fait elle se sentait surtout un peu perdue et secouée dans tout son être. Il faut dire que l'altercation avec sa famille avait été beaucoup plus violente que le peu qu'elle en avait raconté et qu'elle se demandait encore comment elle y avait survécu.

Les Black avaient toujours été de tous temps, de puissants utilisateurs des sortilèges impardonnables, chaque génération avait le sien, ou les siens...

Et Androméda venait de découvrir à ses dépends que sa sœur à peine majeure se trouvait l'une des plus puissantes qu'elle n'aie jamais rencontré. Elle savait déjà bien sûr, que Bellatrix était puissante et cruelle, ce qu'elle tenait de leur père qui n'avait jamais voulu voir en elle qu'un ersatz du rejeton mâle qu'il avait espéré durant des années. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un tel déchaînement de sadisme soit possible de la part de la jeune fille.

Avait-elle réellement failli mourir? Est-ce qu'à forte dose un doloris pouvait tuer?

Androméda se posait toutes ces questions sans savoir qu'elle allait avoir la réponse moins d'un an plus tard, peu après la disparition de Voldemort lorsque cette jeune sœur serait arrêtée et emprisonnée à vie et que le monde aurait acquis la certitude qu'il y avait des destinées bien pires que la mort...

Elle ne revit plus aucun membre de sa famille durant des années si on excluait Sirius, mais il fut arrêté et enfermé sans procès, sans qu'elle n'aie la possibilité de témoigner pour lui. Hortense mourut en 1984, sa mère en 1986 et son père au début 1987. Elle n'était pas présente aux deux derniers enterrements où personne ne l'aurait de toute façon acceptée.

Bien que les joies d'avoir enfin une vraie famille après toutes ces années d'incertitudes et de terreur soient nombreuses, la terreur plana sur elle durant toute la première année qui suivit son départ de chez les Black, terreur de voir des membres de sa famille, ou pire des mangemorts, venir la tuer en représailles. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait fait le nécessaire pour protéger Ted, Nymphadora et Hortense, mais elle ne fut vraiment tranquille qu'une fois que cette jeune sœur, dont la réaction l'avait choquée au plus haut point, fut mise sous les verrous. Alors seulement elle put un peu respirer.

Toutefois la déchirure resta, Androméda avait toujours aimé sa famille et tenté dans les débuts d'y faire honneur, jusqu'à ce que son destin lui fasse croiser la route de celui qui allait bouleverser à tout jamais sa vie. Il se nommait Ted, était né-moldu et réparti à Poufsouffle. Au départ ils n'avaient eu en commun que les longues heures passées en bibliothèque avant de se rapprocher, de trop se rapprocher à vrai dire puisqu'elle était tombée enceinte à pas dix-sept ans, en fin de sixième année.

Elle s'était alors débrouillée, il fallait cacher au plus vite l'affaire sinon on allait la tuer.

Un caprice: la septième année de spécialisation, cela existait à l'époque et permettait de se lancer plus tôt dans un métier souvent manuel. Elle s'était inscrite en haute-couture et broderie d'art, seul domaine que ses parents aient accepté, c'est à dire un diplôme qui ne lui serve surtout à rien pour qu'il ne lui vienne pas à l'idée de travailler ensuite... Une Black en effet ne pouvant être que femme au foyer et se devant d'enfanter, des fils de préférence.

Mais pour le coup ils avaient accepté ce qu'ils croyaient un simple caprice, « il faut bien que jeunesse passe », Androméda avait ainsi pu fuir dans un atelier Irlandais d'Aout à Juillet et cacher sa grossesse avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie: Virginia Rockwood, complice de toutes ses frasques et qui avait fait le même cirque à ses parents.

Elle avait accouché en Février, la nouvelle avait fait le tour du petit atelier mais n'en était pas sortie, les cinq employées ayant bien compris la situation (et n'ayant pas envie de se trouver mises à la porte par la patronne).

La suite avait été rocambolesque, Ted était vite venu récupérer l'enfant et l'avait caché chez lui, c'était précisément à ce moment là que les relations entre Androméda et sa belle-mère s'étaient tendues.

Malgré sa froideur, Hortense n'était pas une mauvaise femme et sa bru en avait conscience depuis longtemps. Elle avait bien du mal à supporter de voir son fils chargé d'un enfant à cause d'une fille qui n'était pas fichue de quitter ses parents, effrayée par le monde et à son goût trop déconnectée de la vie réelle.

Il avait fallu des années à Androméda pour comprendre son erreur pourtant énorme, jamais elle n'aurait dû persister à rester là, sans autonomie.

Elle avait pourtant eu bien des occasions de partir et de faire sa vie, elle aurait dû s'y résoudre dès la naissance de Nymphadora, mais elle était restée.

Elle était restée presque six ans, à espérer vainement que sa famille allait changer, comme par miracle. Pour finir elle avait dû fuir, briser le cœur de ses parents et surtout de Bellatrix qui venait de se fiancer et qui avait compté sur elle pour l'aider à préparer le mariage.

Bellatrix était si jeune... Elle allait alors sur ses dix-huit ans même si elle semblait plus âgée de quatre ou cinq ans au moins.

Et tout aussi grave, elle avait négligé sa famille et sa petite fille durant presque six ans, ne venant que de façon épisodique et ne restant jamais plus d'une nuit.

Androméda le savait au plus profond d'elle-même, un jour viendrait où il lui faudrait payer pour ses erreurs.

Et le fait que Nymphadora refuse son prénom n'était rien à côté de ce qui allait lui arriver bien des années plus tard quand la rumeur d'un retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres se répandrait.


	2. tête brûlée

La porte d'entrée avait explosé avec une telle puissance que les débris minuscules avaient volé jusqu'à la cuisine où Androméda attendait, assise sur une chaise. D'ailleurs elle ne daigna même pas se lever pour accueillir les visiteurs qui se précipitaient à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Vous! Dans les étages! Ordonna une voix que la quadragénaire connaissait bien, et toi avec moi!

Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités, des bruits d'objets brisés et de sorts lancés à toute volée, et soudain Bellatrix fit irruption dans la cuisine, suivie de près par Dolohov. Elle leva sa baguette et mit Androméda en joue, celle-ci ne bougea pas.

La mangemort avait énormément changé, son visage altier était devenu cireux et ses yeux pleins de fièvre lançaient des éclairs, il n'y avait plus de couleur à ses joues. Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient perdu leurs reflets et leur souplesse, elle avait vieilli de façon démesurée, au lieu de trente-deux ans presque trente-trois, elle en faisait bien quarante ou plus. Androméda songea, avec raison, qu'elle faisait plus jeune que sa petite sœur, même si dans pareilles circonstances ces considérations pouvaient passer au second plan.

-Bonsoir Bellatrix, dit simplement Androméda.

Elle s'était préparé à cette rencontre, depuis des mois en fait, depuis l'évasion, cette phrase ne lui plaisait pas mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire.

La mangemort ne bougea pas d'un pouce, pas plus que Dolohov qui la fixait d'un œil torve, sa baguette toujours pointée sur son ainée. Il y eut du bruit derrière elle et deux autres mangemorts déboulèrent dans la cuisine. Androméda reconnut Macnair et Rogue, ce fut ce dernier qui parla:

-Personne dans l'étage Bellatrix.

La mangemort hocha la tête, crispée:

-Où est ton homme traîtresse? Demanda t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

-Il n'est pas ici.

-Ce porc t'a donc abandonnée?

Bellatrix jubilait, mais sa sœur lui répliqua d'une voix très calme:

-Non Bellatrix, il t'a échappé et moi je suis restée pour te le faire savoir. Tortures-moi donc si tu le souhaites, mais tu n'auras aucun renseignement ainsi, j'ignore où il se trouve.

-Nous verrons cela, répliqua Dolohov.

Il brandit la baguette en direction d'Adroméda et des chaînes apparurent, ligotant la quadragénaire et la forçant du même coup à se relever:

-Nous verrons cela au manoir Malefoy, rajouta Macnair qui contemplait la prisonnière de haut en bas avec des yeux de prédateur. Nous verrons si tu feras toujours la princesse.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rogue se rendit à la réunion qui avait lieu le soir, tous les mangemorts sans exceptions y étaient convoqués.

Le rassemblement ne se tenait pas dans le grand salon comme d'habitude, mais au sous-sol, dans une grande pièce, très sombre et simplement éclairée par des flambeaux.

Lorsque le pseudo-mangemort y arriva un homme se tenait déjà au centre, c'était Macnair et il y avait quelque chose à ses pieds. Il reconnut sans surprise Androméda Tonks qui avait l'air déjà bien amochée.  
Severus lui, regarda la scène tout comme la trentaine de personnes présentes. Ce genre de spectacle de tortures n'était pas rare ces derniers mois, mais cette fois-ci l'assemblée de fidèles y portait un intérêt particulier et il fallait le dire, plus malsain qu'habituellement.  
Rogue s'efforçait de rester dans une attitude qui n'attirerait pas de soupçons sur lui.  
Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres décidait de provoquer ce genre de « distraction » pendant une réunion de mangemorts, Severus avait pour habitude de prendre un air assez intéressé ou alors critique suivant les compétences du bourreau choisit par le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce soir là en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de Walden et certains dans l'assistance n'étaient pas vraiment à l'aise, Drago Malefoy en particulier. Il faut dire qu'il n'y allait pas de main morte  
Quand à sa victime du mangemort, elle se tordait par terre en hurlant à chaque décharge de Doloris. Rogue n'avait pas forcément envie de la plaindre, on l'avait prévenue et elle avait refusé de prendre les précautions requises. Cette femme n'était qu'une tête brulée, un poids pour l'ordre, voilà ce qu'il pensait.

Elle avait même claqué la porte au nez de Dumbledore.

Severus remarqua alors que le seigneur des ténèbres ne prêtait aucune attention à Macnair, ni à sa victime, mais il fixait une partie de la foule à sa gauche.  
Le maître des potion regarda dans la même direction et un détail lui sauta au yeux immédiatement.  
Bellatrix Lestrange regardait la scène entre Alecto Carow et Avery, mais contrairement à son habitude, il n'y avait ni sourire sadique, ni jubilation sur son visage. Elle se contentait d'observer le spectacle d'un regard de glace, elle était même un peu crispée.  
un instinct familial, pensa Rogue avec étonnement, comme quoi on a beau dire et beau faire...  
Walden fit siffler une quatrième fois sa baguette dans l'air.  
_-"endoloris!"_ hurla t-il. _"Allez crève sale traitresse"_, acheva-t-il entre ses dents, si bas que Severus n'était pas sûr de la formulation exacte des propos.  
_- arrête Macnair._ ordonna alors voldemort,  
l'homme se retourna surpris et contrarié, beaucoup savaient qu'il avait bien failli être fiancé à sa victime de ce soir, de nombreuses années auparavant. Le seigneur des ténèbres continua:  
_- il semblerait que ma chère Bellatrix n'apprécie guère ce spectacle, est ce que je me trompe Bella?_  
L'intéressée pâlit  
_-si maître... je l'apprécie bien sûr... pourquoi? _répondit la jeune femme très mal à l'aise  
_-dans ce cas tu a une bien drôle de façon de le montrer, n'y aurait il pas un peu "d'amour" pour ralentir ton enthousiasme?_

A ces mots, Bellatrix s'empourpra encore plus, mais cette fois ci, c'était de la colère et non de la peur  
_- de l'amour?_ murmura t-elle d'une voix sourde, _pour qui? pour cette... cette... pour cette femme? ce n'est qu'une sale traitresse à son sang et je n'ai plus aucun lien avec elle! Et cela depuis bien longtemps.  
- tu peux prouver ce que tu dis j'imagine_, répondit Voldemort sur un ton plat  
_- bien sûr que oui!  
- alors va y, prouve nous qu'elle ne signifie rien pour toi,_ ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres en désignant Androméda. 

Bellatrix hocha la tête, s'avança d'un pas décidé tout en sortant sa baguette. Elle la pointa sur sa sœur tout en se concentrant et cria:  
_-endoloris! _  
le sort fonctionna parfaitement, Androméda Tonks se remit à crier et à se tordre sur le sol. Bellatrix eu un sourire, de soulagement pensa Rogue.  
C'est alors que la prisonnière s'évanouit, la mangemort voulut la ranimer pour continuer mais Voldemort l'arrêta:  
_- Arrête, cela suffit pour ce soir Bella, si tu la mets dans le même état que les Londubats, elle ne nous servira à rien. Macnair, ramène notre invitée dans sa cellule._  
L'homme s'exécuta, il souleva le corps inanimé et disparut derrière la porte en quelques secondes.  
trois heures plus tard, Rogue quitta le quartier général de Voldemort, cette scène continuait de l'intriguer, il transplana jusqu'à Poudlard et se rendit droit dans le bureau de Dumbledore.


	3. Règlements de comptes et autres tortures

Severus venait d'achever son récit au directeur qui, comme lui, n'y comprenait goutte ou presque. Dumbledore finit par se rassoir profondément dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir.

La première interrogation était: « pourquoi Androméda Tonks? ». Et il fallait bien dire que pour le directeur de Poudlard, l'idée de simples représailles restait peu probable.

D'autant plus que Voldemort semblait vouloir se servir de cette sang-pur, sinon il n'aurait jamais retenu la main de Bellatrix contre elle.

Et comment Voldemort comptait-il l'utiliser, c'était l'une de ses principales inquiétudes.

Comme otage? Peu probable car le mage noir savait que Dumbledore ne fonctionnait pas au chantage, il avait déjà laissé mourir des gens dans des circonstances semblables.

Comme exemple? Dans ce cas il aurait fait en sorte que cela se sache, or le public n'était au courant de rien.

Il y avait probablement une ou des raisons plus profondes, Severus lui avait rapporté le rôle de Macnair et de Bellatrix dans l'affaire. Deux personnages qui avaient, du point de vue de mangemorts, d'excellentes raisons de s'en prendre à Androméda. Bellatrix considérait sa sœur comme la pire des traîtresses, nul doute qu'elle rêvait de lui faire payer ses actes.

Et Macnair, cette brute épaisse à qui on avait promis la main d'Androméda vingt ans auparavant, qu'elle avait repoussé à grands cris avant de s'enfuir en catastrophe quelques semaines plus tard.

Mais tout cela, il en était sûr, n'apportait qu'une partie de la réponse, que comptait faire Voldemort exactement? S'il s'était simplement agi de représailles de famille, il ne s'en serait jamais mêlé lui-même.

Et ce qui tourmentait Dumbledore était que l'enlèvement de cette femme aurait pu être évité.

Ils avaient appris par Severus ce qui allait se passer, mais cacher Androméda aurait rimé à sacrifier l'espion car il aurait été soupçonné. Mac-Gonnagal et Fol-Oeil étaient pour retirer Severus de la scène, d'autres aussi, alors on avait bien failli s'y résoudre, mais Androméda avait alors refusé de se cacher...

Dumbledore se souvenait encore de ses mots et de son attitude lorsqu'il lui avait répondu après un chapelet de refus:

- mais ...madame Tonks, il vous faut vous cacher! Vous ne pouvez rester exposée ici.  
- Je vous ai déjà dit non trois fois! Je sais ce que je fais professeur Dumbledore! Je connais le danger que représente Bellatrix alors ne vous en faites pas pour moi!  
La quadragénaire était aussi têtue que dans ses années à Poudlard, mais le directeur espérait qu'elle accepte de l'écouter, sinon elle courrait droit à sa perte.  
- Mais enfin que voulez vous donc faire? Ils vous tueront sans hésiter si nous ne plions pas une fois que vous serez entre leurs mains, et peut-être même vous tueront-ils sur le coup!  
- Et alors? S'écria Androméda furieuse, de quoi vous mêlez vous? C'est moi que cela concerne après tout! Je sais ce que je fais, et je ne vous demande rien. Ted est en sécurité et il n'y a plus que ma vie en jeu! Alors lâchez moi un peu s'il vous plait! 

Et sur ce elle claqua la porte au nez de Dumbledore, celui ci soupira. C'est vrai, c'était son problème, il avait conscience de ne pas avoir sérieusement fait les choses mais il avait ses raisons.  
Il avait prévenu Androméda et Ted du danger qu'ils courraient quelques jours plus tôt, des représailles que n'allaient pas manquer d'exercer la famille d'Androméda. Ted s'était caché mais sa femme était restée à attendre.

Le directeur de Poudlard avait toutefois omis volontairement de leur parler de quelque-chose: Severus Rogue lui avait rapporté le projet d'enlèvement fomenté par Voldemort, contre Androméda. L'agent double n'avait pas su toutefois lui en expliquer les motivations et c'est ce sur quoi il butait à présent.

Et il y avait aussi d'autres-choses, Dumbledore avait eu vent de la terrible correction qu'avait subi Bellatrix de retour du ministère, il en connaissait même le détail par un des mouchards qu'il avait réussi à installer habilement au manoir Malefoy.

Il s'était pour cela inspiré d'un film moldu qui montrait l'installation de petits appareils électroniques destinés à enregistrer les conversations... Après tout, si des moldus pouvaient le faire, lui, l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps devrait y arriver.

Finalement, un doxys un peu trafiqué avait fait l'affaire il avait reçu en tout une dizaine de scènes intéressantes sur une semaine, avant que Voldemort ne détecte les animaux et ne les liquide en quatrième vitesse.

Et parmi les scènes, il y avait cet accès de colère qui avait suivi l'échec du ministère:

Il était prés de deux heures du matin, une femme était assise sur la rambarde d'un balcon dans le manoir. Elle était grande, mince et élancée, portait de très longs cheveux bruns et épais détachés qui masquaient un visage émacié et voilaient ses grands yeux d'un vert très sombre.  
Ses vêtements, une longue robe et une cape toutes deux noires paraissaient un peu usés, et elle flottait légèrement dedans. Non seulement ils étaient trop grands mais en plus c'était des vêtements d'homme et pas de femme, cela se voyait à la coupe.  
Bellatrix Lestrange attendait quelque chose, elle était angoissée et terrifiée sursautant au moindre bruit.  
Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait participé à une mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres, au département des mystères et tué son cousin qui se trouvait dans le camp ennemi. Elle avait torturé brièvement un adolescent de quinze ans et commis d'autres méfaits. La mission à laquelle elle participait avait toutefois été un échec et elle s'en trouvait la seule rescapée, sachant très bien qu'elle était sur le point de payer le prix de la défaite pour tous. 

Soudain il y eu comme une rafale de vent venant de l'intérieur de la pièce, la mangemort se retourna alors effrayée, et tomba à genou en voyant un homme s'avancer vers elle d'un pas décidé et hargneux.

- Maître! Glapit-elle, s'il vous plait, ce n'est pas ma... 

Mais il ne la laissa pas finir, sa baguette était déjà prête :  
- Endoloris ! 

La femme poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'effondra, il la laissa se tordre par terre quelques instants puis abaissa sa baguette.  
Bellatrix se redressa à bout de souffle, elle avait le visage blême et tenta une nouvelle fois de plaider sa cause.  
- Maître, je...  
- Tais toi insolente! Lui ordonna Voldemort d'un ton furieux, six, six gamins tu m'entends ? Espèce d'incapable ! 

Elle voulut encore répondre  
- Je... Nous avons aussi du combattre l'ordre du phoenix maître, ils...  
- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! L'ordre n'est arrivé qu'au bout d'une demi heure ! Vous aviez largement assez de temps pour tuer Harry Potter, ses petits copains, et vous emparer de cette prophétie ! 

Elle secoua la tête, bien que ce soit totalement inutile et reparla encore, sûrement inconsciente du fait qu'elle aggravait son cas en agissant ainsi.  
- C'est Lucius, maître, murmura t-elle, il a voulu parlementer avec Pott...  
- Endoloris ! Tu es aussi fautive que lui Bella ! Et Lord Voldemort le sait ! Cria le mage noir à sa fidèle qui se tordait de douleur en hurlant et sanglotant sur le sol.

Voldemort avait l'habitude désagréable de parler de lui-même à la troisième personne lorsu'il cherchait à impressionner. Toutefois ici ses pouvoir auraient largement suffi à cet exercice, rien qu'à regarder Bellatrix dont le corps était pris de spasmes à ses pieds. Il la tortura de cette façon un certain temps, avant de sortir de la pièce à grand pas, laissant la femme presque inanimée sur le sol. 

Celle-ci ne semblait ni blessée, ni trop sévèrement amochée par le sortilège, toutefois elle était restée par terre un long moment sans oser bouger. Dumbledore n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver que cette attitude était très étrange, avant d'apprendre par Severus Rogue qu'elle était enceinte et que l'enfant avait survécu à cette scène, au grand étonnement du maître des potions qui s'attendait à ne fausse-couche.

Mais pour l'heure, il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour tenter de mettre au point un nouveau mouchard moins repérable. Car il savait pertinemment qu'en dépit de tout ce qui avait été dis, il était hors de question de laisser tomber Androméda.

-Tout me semble très difficile, finit-il par dire à Rogue, Androméda s'est fourrée dans un sale guêpier et je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions l'en sortir. En même temps, si on l'y laisse elle mourra à plus ou moins longue échéance.

-Elle l'a cherché, je crois que l'ordre a d'autres priorités Albus.

La voix de l'espion était sans appel:

-Honnêtement Albus, pourquoi devrions-nous la secourir? Rajouta t-il, nous étions prêts à faire des sacrifices pour la sauver, et elle ne nous a pas écoutés. Elle l'a dit elle-même, on devait la laisser en paix.

-Mais là où nous ne sommes pas innocents, répliqua Dumbledore, c'est que nous lui avons caché que Voldemort lui-même avait mis au point un plan la concernant. Elle croyait qu'il ne s'agissait là que de représailles et nous ne l'avons pas détrompée.

Severus eut une moue septique:

-Je pense qu'Androméda Tonks avait compris l'essentiel de se qui se tramait, répliqua t-il, elle savait qu'il y avait un projet d'attaque contre elle et que sa réalisation était imminente, le reste importe peu. Elle a joué la tête brûlée, si j'étais à votre place je l'abandonnerais.

-Tant de cruauté de votre part me choque.

Dumbledore semblait en effet indigné, il rajouta:

-Vous avez vous-même commis un grand nombre d'erreurs Severus, moi également, à côté des nôtres celles d'Androméda Tonks sont insignifiantes. Nous avons tous les deux tué, fait du mal et parfois même à nos proches... Pourtant nous en sommes sortis sains et saufs.

Severus Rogue grimaça:

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr Albus, que nous en soyons sortis saufs... Et je suis persuadé que Voldemort utilise Androméda Tonks comme appât pour nous perdre... Elle n'est qu'un moyen de nous égarer et de nous détourner de notre but.

-Expliquez-vous!

Severus obéit:

-Observez, dit-il, une grande partie de l'ordre est lié à Androméda: il y a sa fille, et par extension Lupin, Kingsley et Fol œil, il y a aussi Emmeline Vance qui était dans la même maison qu'elle à Serdaigle et qui a le même âge, tous les Sang Purs et même quelques Sang Mêlés sont parents avec elle, les Weasley en première ligne. Ce sont autant de gens qui vont s'emparer du sujet, le monter en épingle et se dissiper autour de lui. D'autant qu'Androméda est quand-même une femme à qui ont reproche un certain nombre de défauts: sa distance et sa lâcheté. À mon avis il faut nous méfier et honnêtement, même au risque de vous révolter je le dis: Si on apprend qu'elle a été tuée je serai soulagé pour l'Ordre, car je suis sûr que tant que son sort sera incertain, cela pourra déclencher des conflits chez nous...

Dumbledore ne savait quoi répondre, certes Severus avait bien vu sûr des points, Androméda était têtue, un peu hautaine et elle n'avait surtout pas le courage d'être honnête et ferme lorsqu'il le fallait. Dumbledore avait même déjà entendu Molly Weasley la critiquer ouvertement car elle n'appréciait pas ses manières et l'accusait même d'être une mère indigne. Point sur lequel il était assez difficile de contrecarrer la mère Weasley quand on connaissait la jeunesse d'Androméda.

Toutefois elle avait bien changé depuis ces six années d'incertitudes, elle avait effectué des formations complémentaires lorsque sa fille était à Poudlard et même avant, de brodeuse d'opérette elle était devenue infirmière, puis sage-femme à la moldue et enfin médicomage reconnue travaillant au service des empoisonnements.

Après, c'est vrai que son caractère pouvait laisser à désirer.


	4. passage à Tabac

le couloir et l'escalier étaient déserts à cette heure avancée de la nuit, tant mieux, elle ne tenait pas à rencontrer qui que ce soit.  
Une ombre fugitive se faufila jusqu'à l'étroit passage menant à la cave. il faisait frais et un peu humide, en tout cas il n'y avait pas de bruit à part ses pas. C'était plutôt agréable à vrai dire, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait connu que la cohue et l'angoisse pendant quatorze ans.

La plupart des gens craignaient un peu cette partie là du château, mais elle jamais. Dans ces souterrains les murs étaient faits de blocs de granit, bruts, c'est là qu'elle aimait bien venir adolescente, lorsque Cissy et lucius n'étaient qu'un jeune couple et qu'ils l'invitaient de temps à autre.  
le reste du manoir semblait trop luxueux, trop m'as tu vu. Et elle, elle avait beau venir d'une famille de riches sang purs, de bourges plus plus comme disait Régulus, elle préférait les choses simples... 

_Miss Androméda aussi les aimait._

_-Qui a parlé?_

Elle se retourna, cherchant, elle connaissait cette voix.  
- _qui a parlé?_

Une forme remua non loin, juste à gauche.

- _montrez vous!. _

Elle le reconnut alors:

_-____K__reattur! _  
- _P__ardonnez l'impertinence de Kreattur madame Lestrange,_ murmura l'elfe.  
_-Que fais tu ici? _

Cela elle comprit vite, depuis que Sirius avait disparu dans l'arche, il appartenait à Cissy.

_-Madame Lestrange, madame Malefoy veut que Kreattur vous surveille_  
_-Et pourquoi?_ Demanda t-elle, à la fois interloquée et agacée.  
_-Elle veut que Kreattur lui rapporte vos faits et gestes madame. _

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air enthousiaste.

_-Et aussi,_ ajouta t-il avec un drôle de petit sourire, _elle ne voulait pas que Kreattur vous prévienne. _

A ces mots, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer:  
- T_on travail n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter, et puis... comment arrives-tu à désobéir à Cissy sans devoir te punir?_  
Kreattur savait très bien qu'il devait être sincère avec elle, Bellatrix détestait absolument le fables et les flatteries inutiles.

-_Kreattur préfèrerait obéir à madame Lestrange qu'à madame Malefoy,__ lui expliqua t-il sur un ton chagrin, ____Madame Black aimait beaucoup miss Bellatrix. __Mais même madame Malefoy n'est pas la maitresse de Kreattur._

_Il poussa un gros soupir._

- M_ais alors tu n'as pas de maitre?_

_Une telle situation interloquait la mangemort, que se passait-il dans cette baraque?_

_-Si, __lui répondit l'elfe,__ le sale traitre à son sang qui a fait mourir de chagrin mon ancienne maitresse est mort, mais il a légué Kreattur au pire des sales gosses sang mêlé et Griffondor, il a légué Kreattur à Harry Potter!_

L'elfe en paraissait vraiment accablé et Bellatrix stupéfaite, bien que peu surprise en définitive.  
- _J__'imagine que Potter n'est pas encore au courant. __Murmura t-elle__._  
_-Non,_ dit l'elfe, _K__reattur n'est pas allé lui dire._

Elle hocha la tête et continua seule son chemin, même s'il faisait nuit et que la lueur de sa baguette était assez faible, elle se repérait sans peine. Elle arriva rapidement devant une épaisse porte en bois.

Sortant sa baguette, Bellatrix murmura:  
-_"Alohomora"._  
La serrure cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement, elle entra dans la cave.  
Andromeda était là comme elle s'y attendait, légèrement recroquevillée. Elle était couchée à même le sol et regardait le ciel par l'étroit soupirail.  
Elle ne prêta aucune attention à Bellatrix, en fait elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. si bien que la mangemort aurait pu la croire trépassée.  
Celle-ci déposa l'assiette qu'elle avait fait apparaitre sur le sol et chercha un instant ses mots, mais sa sœur la devança:  
- _Ne te fatigue pas Lestrange, je ne mangerai pas,_ murmura Androméda sans même se retourner  
- _Tu devrais Tonks, tu vas avoir besoin de forces,_ répondit la mangemort sur le même ton neutre, après une seconde.  
_- Je m'en fiche, plus vite ce sera fini, mieux ce sera._  
_- Tu nous as laissé t'avoir avec une facilité déconcertante, _répliqua Bellatrix en montrant un certain énervement, _le sale sang de bourbe et ta gamine insupportable tiennent à toi, alors pourquoi?_  
_- Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça!  
- J'en parle comme il me semble bon! et je t'ai posé une question! _

Comme Androméda ne répondait pas, Bellatrix s'avança, attrapa la prisonnière par les cheveux et le col et, la plaquant contre le mur, elle la força à se tourner  
_- répond moi!_ Ordonna la mangemort.  
Quelques secondes passèrent sans réponse, la main de Bellatrix lâcha le col d'Androméda et glissa sur la gorge de la prisonnière.  
_- Tu as perdu ta langue? _cria la mangemort en la serrant légèrement.  
_- Tu peux m'étrangler si tu en as envie_, répliqua Androméda sur le ton de l'indifférence, _cela ne résoudra certainement pas les choses  
- je veux que tu me répondes! _  
la prisonnière se contenta de dévisager Bellatrix avec tout le mépris qu'elle était capable de mettre dans son regard, c'est à dire beaucoup. Comme quoi, on n'était pas né Black pour rien! Elle ne répondit pas et sentit ses cheveux tirés de plus belle tandis que les ongles de Bellatrix s'enfonçaient dangereusement dans son cou.

_- Que va tu faire?_ Demanda soudain Androméda avec dédain,_ me tuer? me rendre folle à coup de doloris comme les Londubats? Hé bien ne te gène pas surtout, cela fait maintenant quinze ans que j'attend que ton imagination d'immonde sbire se déchaine sur moi! sale.. _

Mais elle ne put finir car la fureur de bellatrix explosa, elle jeta sa sœur à terre et se mit à la rouer de coup et à la piétiner avec une hargne inimaginable. Toutefois ces coups, aussi violents soient ils, n'arrachèrent aucune plainte à Androméda. Bellatrix saisit une nouvelle fois sa sœur par les cheveux et se mit à la gifler, une fois, deux fois, cinq fois... dix fois au moins, mais aucun son ne franchissait les lèvres de la prisonnière. Et l'autre voulait l'entendre crier grâce, hurler même, elle voulait la voir perdre sa superbe, rien qu'une fois, et pas grâce à un sort.  
sa rage augmenta encore à ce second échec, la fureur la rendait plus inhumaine que jamais elle ne l'avait été face à l'une de ses victimes.  
Elle voulait l'entendre hurler, à ce moment là, plus rien d'autre ne compta pour elle. Elle se mit alors à lacérer le visage, le cou et la poitrine d'Androméda comme une lionne furieuse. Mais encore Bellatrix ne se rendait même pas compte que c'était elle qui hurlait de rage, pas sa sœur qui gisait à présent sur le sol, inconsciente...

_- Bellatrix? mais qu'est ce que... _  
Le son de cette voix eut raison de son emportement, elle se retourna vers l'homme qui avait prononcé cette phrase... et là, son cœur rata un battement.  
- Rodolphus.

Que faisait-il ici? La pensée qu'il se soit échappé d'Azkaban effleura l'esprit de Bellatrix, mais elle était trop confuse et ses nerfs trop chamboulés pour qu'elle puisse faire le lien entre tous les évènements...

_Que fais tu ici?_ Demanda-elle après un instant de réflexion. _Tu as réussi à t'échapper?_  
_- Oui,_ expliqua son époux, _avec Lucius et Yaxley. Bon sang tu m'as manqué!_  
- _A moi aussi, attend que je... _  
Bellatrix s'interrompit, elle venait de prendre conscience de la présence d'Androméda, inanimée à côté d'elle.  
_-Quelque chose ne va pas?_ s'inquiéta Rodolphus.  
_-Si, si bien sûr... ce n'est rien... juste la confusion... murmura la mangemort, oh mais ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas... Rentrons dans nos quartier._

Elle le poussa presque hors de la cave et remonta précipitamment.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ S'inquiéta Rodolphus, _elle t'a contrariée? Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit dans cet état? Et toi?_

Il parlait d'Androméda, Bellatrix répondit d'un ton contrarié:

_-J'ai pris une colère, elle m'a poussée à bout. Tu crois que je l'ai tuée?_

_-Remonte,_ répondit son mari, _je m'en charge. Ça vaut mieux._

_-Oui, répondit-elle, ça vaut mieux..._


	5. Malaise

Narcissa laissa échapper un juron que Rodolphus ne releva pas. Elle venait d'entrer dans la cellule, peu après que son beau-frère, et ce qu'elle voyait confirmait ses craintes.  
La sorcière se précipita vers le corps inanimé d'Androméda, "bon sang, pourvu qu'elle ne l'aie pas tuée!" pensa t-elle.  
La captive était sans connaissance, à quel degrés cela Narcissa n'aurait pas su le dire avec précision, peut être dans le coma.

Au vu de la gravité des blessures c'était fort possible.  
Rodolphus avait relevé la manche gauche d'Androméda pour prendre le pouls, un large hématome parcourait le bras, le poignet était brisé...

_"Vivante... mais pour combien de temps?"_ marmonna Narcissa _"Rogue est avec Lucius, je vais l'appeler. il pourra surement faire quelque chose..." Kreattur!_

Il y eu un crac sonore et le vieil elfe apparut  
_- Maitresse?_ croassa t-il  
_- Va me chercher Rogue!_

Kreattur obéit et quelques minutes plus tard le dénommé entra dans la pièce, précédé de Lucius. 

- _Bonsoir Severus,_ le salua Narcissa en se levant. _Nous avons un léger problème... Bellatrix a...  
- Pris une étincelle dans la paille du balais à ce que je vois, déjà qu'elle était bien en forme ces temps ci... Du coup on a un blessé grave, c'est cela ou je me trompe?  
-Merci Lucius,_ répliqua sèchement Narcissa qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'on lui coupe la parole. _Oui nous sommes à peu prés dans cette situation. Est ce que tu pourrais m'aider à la soigner s'il te plait?_ demanda t-elle en désignant Androméda toujours sans connaissance.

_-Bien sûr,_ répondit Rogue. _Mais si possible pas avec autant de monde autour.  
- Merci.  
- Bon si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher,_ dit Lucius  
_- Je remonte voir Bellatrix_, rajouta Rodolphus, _je crois que ça vaut mieux._

Narcissa observa Rogue qui examinait Androméda toujours inconsciente, au niveau du cou il y avait encore des marques, d'ongles visiblement. Rogue les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Puis il défit le dos de la robe.  
_- Il y a une blessure à la colonne vertébrale et à l'arrière des côtes, mais rien de plus grave. Je m'occupe d'abord du poignet et des griffures, _expliqua-t-il. _Je ne pense pas qu'il y aie besoin qu'on soit deux.  
- Très bien, je vais voir Bella._

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Bellatrix, Narcissa hésita un instant. Tout compte fait le moment était peut-être mal choisi. Elle se décida pourtant vite à toquer.  
Un "entrez" précipité lui répondit. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore découvrir?" pensa Narcissa en ouvrant la porte. 

Bellatrix était étendue par terre, non loin de la cheminée, quant-à Rodolphus il se tenait penché au dessus de sa femme avec une expression de panique sur le visage. 

_- Que se passe t-il? Demanda la sorcière en s'avançant rapidement  
-c'est Bellatrix, je crois qu'elle a fait un malaise, elle s'est évanouie.  
- attend-moi, je vais chercher Lucius. _  
Décidément c'était la soirée! Narcissa quitta la chambre à pas précipités, elle traversa le couloir et commença à descendre les escaliers, une voix l'arrêta soudainement. 

_-Tiens, madame Malefoy! où courrez vous si vite? _  
Narcissa sursauta et se retourna. Le seigneur des ténèbres se tenait juste derrière elle.  
_- Pardonnez moi maître, je ne vous avais pas vu. _  
Elle voulut continuer son chemin mais Voldemort l'arrêta de nouveau:  
_- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu madame._  
Narcissa se résigna:  
_- Bellatrix s'est trouvée mal maitre, je vais chercher mon mari, il s'y connait mieux que Rodolphus, pardonnez-moi mais je suis pressée. _  
_- Certes oui, _répondit le Lord, _où est Severus?_

"aie" pensa la sorcière qui aurait bien voulu éviter de lui dire.  
_- Il est à la cave  
- Que fait il là bas?  
- Il soigne Androméda Tonks, elle a fait preuve d'insolence envers Bellatrix... Et ma chère sœur s'est emportée..,_ répliqua Narcissa avec mauvaise humeur, _si vous permettez il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant.  
- bien sûr,_ répondit Voldemort. _Mais veuillez préciser à Bellatrix que je ne souhaite pas qu'on touche physiquement à cette prisonnière. S'il y a lieu de punir, je m'en chargerai moi-même. Dites à votre sœur que je souhaite la voir demain à la première heure._

Et il partit dans la direction opposée, Narcissa reprit sa route avec une seule pensée: "Bella, dés que tu seras réveillée, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir"

_- Je ne comprend pas,_ marmonna Lucius, _Pourquoi est elle évanouie? Comment est-ce arrivé?  
- Je ne sais pas bien ce qui a pu se passer,_ répondit Rodolphus. _Elle semblait très exitée dans la cave, en... Perte de repère je dirais, mais une fois ici elle a eu un frisson... attendez..._  
Lestrange eu l'air de réfléchir puis il continua:  
_- Oui, c'est quand elle s'est tournée vers la Tonks qu'elle a commencé à se sentir mal, elle m'a dit que ce n'était rien et nous sommes remontés. Elle était pensive. Et puis nous sommes entrés dans la chambre et je me suis tourné pour accrocher mon manteau, Bellatrix s'est approchée du feu, je crois qu'elle avait un peu froid. _  
Narcissa toucha le front de sa soeur.  
- _En tout cas elle a un peu de fièvre je pense.  
- Là j'ai vu que ça n'allait vraiment pas,_ poursuivit Rodolphus, _elle était très pâle lorsqu'elle m'a regardé et elle avait resserré sa cape autour d'elle alors qu'elle ne le fait jamais d'habitude. Je devais avoir l'air inquiet car elle m'a dit "ça va ne t'inquiète pas" et puis elle s'est penchée pour attraper une buche et c'est là qu'elle s'est évanouie. Je l'ai vue plaquer ses deux mains sur sa tête, elle est tombée à genoux. Le temps que je me précipite, elle avait perdu connaissance. Narcissa est arrivée deux ou trois minutes après ça._  
_- Surprenant, _murmura Narcissa, _ce n'est pas son style, loin s'en faut._  
_- Tu dis qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir mal à la tête? _demanda Lucius à Rodolphus  
_-Oui  
- Narcissa, est-ce que le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'aurait pas punie après le désastre du ministère?  
- Bien sûr que si,_ répondit la sorcière,_ et sévèrement, il l'a laissé sur le carreau, si tu veux des précisions demande à severus, c'est lui qui l'a soignée après ça. En tout cas elle a du rester allongée le lendemain par mesure de précaution. On a cru qu'elle allait perdre l'enfant._  
_- Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un malaise dû à cela, _déclara Lucius aprés un moment d'hésitation, _Severus m'avait expliqué que le sortilège du doloris, bien qu'il ne laisse apparemment aucune blessure peut avoir des répercutions assez compliquées, le mieux serait de lui demander..._  
_- Dés qu'il aura fini de réparer les dégâts de notre chère malade... à tous les sens du terme quelquefois... _compléta Narcissa

Rodolphus de son côté s'était levé, stupéfait:

_-Quel enfant?_ Demanda t-il.


	6. L'annonce

_Un enfant? Tu attends... Un enfant?_

_Oui,_ souffla Bellatrix avec agacement, _il sera là à Noël._

Le mangemort regarda son épouse, éberlué, il tenta de calculer. Cela faisait donc... On était en juillet... Trois ou quatre mois déjà de grossesse.

Une légère bosse se voyait sous la robe de Bellatrix, personne n'avait dû la remarquer jusqu'alors tant elle était peu prononcée.

_Dois-je attendre un fils, ou une fille?_ Demanda Rodolphus pour se donner contenance.

Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel sans se dérider:

_Comment veux tu que je le sache?_ Répliqua t-elle avec un soupçon de dédain.

_Désolé, je suis un peu désorienté._

_Aucune importance._

Bellatrix lui avait presque coupé la parole, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre sans plus faire attention à lui, et contempla d'un air absent le jardin qui s'étendait sur le domaine Malefoy.

Rodolphus s'avança et la prit par la taille, elle se dégagea sèchement.

_Arrête._

_Je suis heureux pour nous Bellatrix, j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps._

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, cette fois ci elle ne le chassa pas mais répliqua sur un ton quelque peu acide:

_Ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. Mes priorités ne se sont jamais situées dans ce domaine! De plus je ne t'aime pas et tu le sais très bien. Pour moi cet enfant ne signifie absolument rien d'autre que n'importe quel autre. Je m'en occuperai, c'est mon devoir, mais il a intérêt à filer droit autrement je serais sans scrupule._

_Moi je t'aime Bella,_ répondit Rodolphus, _visiblement nous n'avons jamais eu les mêmes conclusions._

_Tu m'aimes..._

La voix de Bellatrix s'était faîte cynique et moqueuse en plus de l'amertume qu'elle dégageait déjà, elle ajouta:

_Tu as un don pour l'hypocrisie Rod._

_Non je suis sincère._

_Dans ce cas tu es fou et idiot, c'est encore pire._

_Au moins nous sommes deux dans ce cas._

Bellatrix lui laissa le dernier mot, elle leva les mains avec un sourire sans joie comme pour signifier qu'il avait gagné.

_Je te l'accorde,_ dit-elle, _au moins un point que nous avons en commun. En plus d'être tous deux en profonde disgrâce auprès du maître... Il n'empêche que tu as commis une erreur en demandant ma main visiblement._

_Je ne le regretterai pas, quoi qu'il advienne.._

_C'est réciproque, je ne regrette pas que ce soit à toi que l'on m'ait mariée._

Les seigneur des ténèbres ne se montra pas clément envers les perdants du ministère qui s'étaient évadés, tous eurent droit à une punition sévère. Celle de Rodolphus resta parmi les plus mémorables tant le maître se déchaîna sur lui. Même Bellatrix n'avait pas autant souffert alors que le maître était dans un état de rage mémorable. D'ailleurs, tout habituée à ce genre de scène qu'elle soit, elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à rester impassible alors que Rodolphus hurlait de toutes ses forces sous les décharges de doloris. Il avait de plus en plus mal et se sentait souffrir depuis un temps infini, le maître semblait vouloir passer toute sa colère contre lui, mais pourquoi?

Il s'évanouit et ne reprit conscience que douze heures plus tard. Bellatrix était à son chevet.

_Je commençais sérieusement à me faire du soucis,_ lui dit-elle.

Le mangemort remarqua qu'il était étendu sur leur lit et qu'on lui avait enlevé ses chaussures et son manteau. Sa baguette était posée sur la table de nuit et Bellatrix le regardait avec un visage sombre.

_Combien de... Temps Bella?_

_Une nuit environ, il est bientôt sept heure. Tu as eu plusieurs accès de fièvre entre temps_

_Merci._

Il jouait distraitement avec une mèche de la chevelure de Bellatrix, encore d'un noir de jais.

Son épouse grimaça, accentuant la ride soucieuse qui barrait son front et rajouta sur un ton sec:

_Drago a été enrôlé à la fin de la réunion, Lucius fait retomber la faute sur moi, selon lui j'ai fait échouer le plan du ministère._

_C'est faux,_ répondit laconiquement Rodolphus.

_Il n'empêche, _répondit Bellatrix, _Cissy est infecte avec moi depuis, je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à lui régler son compte si je reste ici. Il est largement temps de nous retrouver une maison. Allons à douze square Upset, mon père m'a légué la propriété et le ministère n'y a pas accès car c'est un fidelitas que je suis la seule à connaître à présent._

Rodolphus hocha la tête et se mit à réfléchir, la perspective de quitter le manoir l'enthousiasmait, il faudrait bien sûr remettre la maison de sa femme en état, mais bon... Cela ne représentait pas de difficulté majeure.

_Tu as raison,_ répondit-il, _c'est ce que nous allons faire dés aujourd'hui._

Bellatrix sembla satisfaite.

_Nos affaires sont prêtes,_ dit-elle en se levant.


	7. Installation

La maison n'avait pas été visitée depuis la mort de ses parents, aussi son état n'étonnait guère. Bellatrix éclaira sa baguette qui envoya une lueur pâlotte sur les murs et les meubles poussiéreux et l'odeur de rance sembla s'en accroître.

_-Ouvrons les volets et les fenêtres,_ marmonna t-elle à Rodolphus.

Celui-ci acquiesça et partit courageusement dans les étages, tandis que sa femme pénétrait dans le salon du bas, muni de grandes porte-fenêtres entièrement vitrées et d'un âge reculé. Elle s'attaqua ensuite aux pièces de cuisines et de salle à manger quotidienne. Puis, enfin, au bureau de son père.

Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle eut un haut-le cœur, rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. À l'exception d'une photo posée sur un coin du bureau, juste à côté de l'endroit où il écrivait toujours ses parchemins.

Intriguée, Bellatrix la saisit entre ses doigts. Elle représentait la famille au complet: Père, Mère, Narcissa avec Lucius et Drago tout petit, Androméda, Rodolphus et elle-même.

La jeune femme la reconnut comme étant la première photo de Drago avec toute la famille, c'était juste avant qu'Androméda ne fuie...

Mais qu'est-ce que cette image faisait là? Comment père avait-il pu la laisser sur son bureau.

D'un geste rageur, Bellatrix jeta le cadre à terre, celui-ci explosa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Et elle l'aurait même piétiné si elle n'avait pas aperçu juste à temps une inscription de la main de son père. Celui-ci avait laissé un message à l'arrière de la photo.

Elle se baissa et l'attrapa avec précautions. L'écriture bleue au départ avait pris une teinte brunâtre au fil du temps.

_« Ma chère Bellatrix, _

_A mes yeux il ne fait aucun doute que tu trouveras ce message, même si aujourd'hui tu as été enfermée dans cette sinistre prison. Je sais qu'un jour, tu sortiras de là, plus forte que jamais._

_Je te demande pardon, pour ta vie gâchée en grande partie, et en grande partie par ma faute. Je n'avais jamais voulu te voir telle que tu étais, tu as sûrement deviné que j'avais ardemment souhaité avoir un fils, ce qui ne s'est malheureusement pas produit mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. J'aurais toutefois dû comprendre que tu n'étais pas destinée à combler ce manque, que tu valais beaucoup mieux que cela. J'avais bien remarqué ta beauté et ton intelligence, mais j'ai préféré la sacrifier à mes yeux pour espérer obtenir en échange une image du fils que je désirais tant. Pardonne-moi Bellatrix, et que tes deux sœurs me pardonnent aussi d'avoir été autant déçu à leur égard, elles ne le méritaient pas. J'ai beaucoup de rancœur à l'égard d'Androméda certes, j'avais espéré qu'elle ferait honneur à notre maison mais elle nous a trahi. Le jour de sa fuite,je ne crois pas que je l'aurais tuée, seulement corrigée. Mais c'est mieux ainsi, j'ai appris aujourd'hui qu'elle n'avait pas seulement une liaison, mais une petite fille déjà plus un bébé, une métamorphomage. Le plus grave dans tout cela toutefois, ce n'est pas tant cela, mais c'est la trahison et le mensonge de toutes ces années. Si elle était partie de suite, elle m'aurait brisé le cœur mais je ne la haïrais pas autant. Je t'en prie, si tu trouve ce message à temps, épargne la, elle et sa famille, en effet la tuer ne servirait à rien et bien que mon ressentiment soit fort, elle demeure ma fille. Ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que ta pauvre tante qui s'est rendue malade de douleur à cause de ses fils, ne choisis pas la même voie car la mort ne mène à rien. Lorsque tu seras sortie, reconstruis-toi du mieux que tu pourras, vis une vie qui ne te laisse pas de regrets, et pardonne à ton vieux père. Aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître en ces tristes circonstances, je te souhaite d'être heureuse._

_Cygnus Black. »_

La jeune femme resta un long moment à lire ce message laissé par son père écrasé de chagrin, bien qu'elle l'aie parcouru plusieurs fois, il restait comme indéchiffrable pour son cerveau. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de Rodolphus dans l'escalier, elle s'empressa de fourrer la photo dans la poche de sa robe.

_-Bellatrix? Tout va bien?_ Demanda t-il.

_-Oui.._ Répondit la jeune femme en allant ouvrir les fenêtres, _maladroite comme je suis j'ai fait tomber un cadre!_

Rodolphus apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte:

_-Il y a beaucoup de boulot là-haut j'imagine... _Lui dit-elle.

_-On y arrivera,_ répondit son époux, _déjà il n'y a plus de doxys, ton sort a tenu toutes ces années..._

_-Bon, nous voilà donc plutôt arrangés, j'espère jusque que le linge de maison aura tenu le coup, allons voir ça._

Bellatrix précéda son mari dans les étages et s'arrêta au premier palier, devant une armoire à plusieurs portes qu'elle ouvrit. D'un coup de baguette, elle en fit sortir une parure de lit pas trop défraîchie et la fit léviter devant elle jusqu'à leur chambre.

Celle-ci n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était entrée, le lit était toujours à la même place et la carte du monde sorcier ornait encore le mur. Bellatrix avait toujours adoré la géographie, presque autant que la magie noire et les maléfices. Pourtant elle ne jeta qu'un regard distrait au décors de sa chambre, trop préoccupée par le message de son père.

Une fois qu'ils eurent emménagé, la mangemort descendit en hâte dans les pièces à vivre du bas. Mais alors qu'elle y parvenait, un bruit suspect la fit se mettre en garde. Quelqu'un était dans la cuisine...

Les nerfs à vif, Bellatrix tira sa baguette et descendit sans bruit les escaliers, elle jeta un œil par la porte entrouverte et se figea un instant, avant de se détendre.

C'était Kreattur qui préparait le repas, avec un soupir de soulagement, Bellatrix ouvrit la porte et l'elfe s'inclina devant elle. La pièce à vivre du bas était comme flambant neuve, avec la sensation d'être enfin chez elle, Bellatrix s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil après avoir prit un livre dans la bibliothèque.

Elle se demanda vaguement combien de temps cela faisait qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce geste... Depuis sa majorité sûrement, avec sa sortie de Poudlard le métier de mangemort était devenu des plus intenses.

D'un groupe de six jeunes gens à l'époque, ils n'étaient plus que trois: Iris, la sœur de Rodolphus, avait été tuée juste après ses seize ans, lors d'une mission secrète. Rodolphus se tourmentait toujours à se demander si elle était morte au combat ou si elle avait été exécutée par l'un ou l'autre camps. Bellatrix n'avait jamais osé lui dire le fond de sa pensée. On avait jamais retrouvé son corps en tout cas

Régulus, le cousin de Bellatrix, avait disparu peu après, il flirtait avec Iris et avait perdu tout goût de vivre après sa mort.

Quant-à Barty, à la gloire de sa mère d'en avoir fait le premier évadé d'Azkaban. Malgré son attitude de pleutre lors du procès de « Quatuor sombre », Bellatrix lui reconnaissait beaucoup de mérite pour avoir fait revenir le Maître. Dommage que les détraqueurs l'aient liquidé...

Il ne restait plus donc que Rodolphus, Rabastan et elle-même, encore qu'elle se retrouvait à présent hors de combat.

Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, le petit personnage dans son ventre remua vigoureusement, lui arrachant un haut-le-coeur. Bellatrix songea avec fierté qu'il devait s'agir d'un petit être bien robuste... Pour être encore là avec tout ce qu'ils avaient subi.


	8. Une annonce inquiétante

La nouvelle arriva alors que le couple Lestrange achevait juste de manger et que Kreattur débarrassait la table en quatrième vitesse. Le feu se mit à ronfler de manière inquiétante et Rodolphus s'en approcha un peu inquiet, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Lucius apparaisse dans l'âtre.

Bellatrix qui s'était avancée entre temps le salua avec froideur :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda t-elle sèchement.

Pour toute réponse, Lucius sortit cette fois-ci entièrement de l'âtre et secoua sa robe d'un geste énergique :

-Hé bien ? Insista Rodolphus.

-Il faut qu'on parle immédiatement, répondit le châtelain, pour quelque chose d'important.

-Asseyons-nous dans ce cas.

Lucius ne se fit pas prier et les trois mangemorts prirent place dans le salon autour d'un verre de Whisky pur feu, excepté pour Bellatrix qui n'en buvait plus depuis déjà un moment et qui se contenta d'une boisson sucrée.

-Que se passe t-il donc au manoir ? Demanda t-elle à Lucius, avec un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il y avait intérêt à ce que ce soit important.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de vous communiquer la décision qu'il a prise quant-à la Tonks.

Cette annonce eut pour effet de faire taire, au moins pour un moment, la rancœur de Bellatrix à l'égard de son beau-frère. Elle lui demanda d'une voix un peu fébrile :

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Macnair a demandé réparation au maître, pour l'humiliation qu'il a subie en 1980, et il a obtenu d'épouser Androméda. La cérémonie aura lieu demain.

Rodolphus recracha son Whisky sous l'effet de la surprise et Kreattur se précipita pour nettoyer depuis la cuisine. Le tout prit à peine trois secondes et le mangemort murmura à moitié étouffé :

-Il est fou ! Il deviendra la risée de tout le monde sang-pur !

-A quel code obéit ce mariage ? Demanda Bellatrix d'une voix dubitative.

-Au vieux code de Stonehenge, expliqua Lucius.

-Alors cela n'a rien d'étonnant Rodolphus.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en finissant de tousser :

-C'est tout de même la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais... Répliqua t-il. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il veuille l'exécuter en personne ou dans le genre...

Lucius haussa les épaules d'un air égal :

-Une union dans le code celtique, avec un tel individu et dans un tel contexte... Cela me semble revenir au même. Androméda est condamnée à plus ou moins brève échéance.

-On a appris cela en histoire de la magie, expliqua Bellatrix devant l'air ignorant de son époux, le code de Stonehenge place l'épouse sous la domination totale de son mari, il a tous les droits sur elle. Cette juridiction a été abolie il y a moins de soixante ans.

-D'accord... Là je comprends mieux. Pauvre femme...

Lucius parut scandalisé par ses propos, aussi il ajouta :

-Un mariage avec un Macnair, je ne souhaiterais pas cela même à mon pire ennemi...

Aucun des deux autres ne releva et Lucius se tourna vers Bellatrix :

-Le maître a confié à Narcissa et toi le soin d'organiser les choses du côté d'Androméda. Ma femme m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle s'occupera de l'organisation... Mais elle pense avoir besoin de tes services pour faire coopérer l'intéressée. Androméda n'est pas encore au courant, par prudence, on craint un geste désespéré de sa part.

-J'irai la voir demain. Répondit Bellatrix. Je la mettrai au pas si nécessaire et je m'entendrai avec Narcissa. Faîtes en sorte qu'elle ne sache rien d'ici là si possible.

Elle réfléchissait en même temps à ce que cela voulait dire, comment forcer Androméda à coopérer sans faire de vague ? Utiliser l'imperium ou la faire plier par d'autres moyens ? Elle savait qu'un doloris ne fonctionnerait qu'à court terme, une modification de mémoire serait sûrement plus efficace.

-Une bonne dose d'oubliette est sûrement la meilleure solution, marmonna t-elle au bout d'un moment, je pourrais sûrement la faire plier en usant de méthode coercitives, mais je crains trop qu'elle ne se donne la mort à la première occasion pour m'en contenter. Quand à l'imperium, l'utiliser pour passer ensuite le relais à Macnair me paraît délicat, d'autant que je sais qu'il est loin d'exceller dans ce domaine.

-Narcissa en était arrivée sensiblement aux mêmes conclusions, répondit Lucius, mais je pense que c'est là quelque chose de hasardeux. Androméda est certainement assez coriace pour opposer de la résistance, même désorientée elle sera difficile à tenir.

-Je n'ai pas dis que je me contenterais d'une modification de mémoire, répliqua sa belle sœur, simplement il s'agit de la partie centrale de mon plan. Par contre, si tu pouvais m'obtenir l'aide de Dolohov dans un second temps je t'en serai reconnaissante. Je sais qu'il est plus qu'excellent dans l'implantation de faux souvenirs, de plus c'est un bon ami de Macnair et il est ainsi le mieux placé pour installer dans sa mémoire des éléments de liaison une fois que j'en aurai ôté les éléments perturbateurs. Si nous parvenons à lui faire perdre certains repères et à installer entre elle et Macnair un lien, même ténu, nous aurons gagné. Un impérium discret achèvera parfaitement le processus.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi le maître a mis en œuvre une telle solution, intervint Rodolphus, vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ?

-Sûrement est-ce pour effrayer encore plus l'Ordre, répondit Lucius, et humilier les Tonks davantage. À quelle heure devons-nous t'attendre Bellatrix ?

-J'irai voir Androméda dès le début d'après-midi, pas avant, dis à Dolohov que je l'attendrai à une heure et demi dans les cachots.

Lucius hocha la tête et prit congé, lorsqu'il fut parti Rodolphus s'adressa à sa femme :

-Je t'assure Bella, je n'aime pas cela du tout...

La jeune femme répondit d'un haussement d'épaules indifférent et finit son verre, à vrai dire elle n'était guère motivée non plus. Mais refuser était bien impossible dans leur situation.


End file.
